Blind trust
by Ine-capa
Summary: SonTails oneshot. Shonen ai! Means romantic relationship between two males! Don't read it if you don't like it. Cute, funny, deep. A biiit angsty maybe? Hope you enjoy it. Pairings: SonicxTails, reference to KnucklesxRouge.


- "LOOK OUT!!"

The alien spaceship soared the air at full-speed, passing them by so close that they all were blown away and scattered through the entire enormous floating platform. For a few seconds all they could hear was an incredibly deep, super loud vibrating sound that reverberated through their whole bodies. Tails was caught off-guard, since he was flying high above the platform. The ship had almost caught him in the void it left behind. After what felt like hours, they found themselves on the floor, yelling at each other.

- "What the HELL was THAT!? I can't hear a DAMN THING!" – Shouted Knuckles. Rouge was the one to answer him with even stronger curses. Amy, Espio and Charmy had to be around too, their loud voices told him so, but what Sonic was worried about is that a particular someone was nowhere to be seen: Tails.

- "HELP ME! PLEASE, HELP!! SONIC, SOMEBODY PLEASE!!" – Tails shouts suddenly could be heard, he was probably behind one of the giant capacitor-looking cylinders that held the platform afloat. Sonic tried to dash there, but his ears were still numb, affecting his sense of equilibrium. He simply ran. Tails yelling wouldn't stop, he was lying on the floor trying to get up, but falling every time.

- "What's wrong? I'm here!"

- "Sonic!! Sonic is that you? Please, help, help! Am I going blind?!" Tails saw a blue blurry shape, but he was still so confused that he preferred to be sure.

- "What do you mean by that! Can't you see me? I'm right here, by your side!" Sonic grabbed Tails' hand to try and calm him down, and sat at his side. Tails soon recognized his voice over the loud buzzing in his ears, that voice couldn't be any other's.

- "I can't see a thing! I can't hear well, I'm scared! Just what in the world was that?!"

The rest of the gang came to where they were. They were still shouting at each other as well.

- "Hey, hey! What's going on? Why the hell is everybody shouting like maniacs?" asked Silver, stopping with a sharp dash nearby. He had been checking the path ahead of them so he missed the whole situation.

- "IT WAS THAT BLOODY SPACE-SAUCER-JUNK!" answered Knux.

- "OK! You don't have to shout, I can hear you all right, you know! But... what is wrong with the little fox over there?" he said while approaching Sonic and Tails, the latter was still asking desperate questions.

- "He says he can't see a thing!" explained Sonic. He couldn't help but shout, everything sounded low-volumed to him.

- "Well, I bet he was pretty close to whatever was the thing that passed by-" explained Silver – "it's a pretty common... well, I bet this isn't common, here in the past... well, you see, when-"

- "Could you please SPEAK UP?!" interrupted him Espio.

- ¬¬ "UHUM! When a flying magnetic vehicle generates a deep vibration, it can disturb one's ear! But if you're unlucky enough to be too close, it can affect your view and equilibrium as well...! It has to do with the vibration on the nerves, I'm not doctor but from what I've heard, you should regain your sight in about 8 hours... 6 if you're lucky!"

- "8 hours?! We don't have so much time!" – said Knuckles.

- "The base will explode in about 20 minutes if we don't reach the core by then!" – pointed out Charmy. They weren't precisely calming everyone down, pretty much the opposite. Tails bent his head down. That meant he could risk the whole operation. And failing now, running away would mean loosing a key battle to Eggman, it would put them on a recovery state for at least a couple of years.

- "No way.." It had all been planned for this moment. They were the last fighters standing with enough health to try a last desperate move, but they needed the whole team moving, and flying was vital to reach their destiny. Rouge carried Amy, Charmy did the same with Espio and Tails had been carrying Sonic before the accident. As for Knux and Silver, they had to follow another path.

- "I... will slow you down.. .I can't fly like this, I... oh no... there's no enough time! It'll be all my fault, I'll never forgive myself for this!" – Tails began. His pupils where contracted in fear and moved while trying to focus onto something desperately.

- "Calm down! We have some time, we can get there in ten minutes, maybe twelve, we can think of something!"

- "But.. but Sonic! I can't... won't be able! How could I be so careless!"

- "It's ok... I'll just... I could... guide you or something..." – Sonic's eardrums where beginning to return to their normal state. He no longer needed to shout to hear himself.

- "What?"

- "I said.. wait, you still can't hear me?"

- "The effect may last longer in him" – pointed out Silver –"since he was so exposed and all."

- "...rats. I'll be there if you need me" – said Knuckles and left for the other side of the platform, behind some giant capacitors. Rouge looked at Sonic and Tails, then followed his man.

- "Sonic, I'll stay alert, just call me whenever you decide something, but I must leave NOW if I want to make it. Please decide fast..."

- "Still didn't learn? Fast is my middle name. Get going, take Knux with you. We'll meet there."

- "What? Sonic, what's going on?" – asked Tails while Silver left the place.

- "Don't worry" – said him, close to the little fox's ear. – "Tails, if you want to do this, I think there's a way. I can guide you, that way we can get in time... yeah, I'm pretty sure we could do that."

- "What? But Sonic, what if something happens to us? If we get attacked, I won't be able to duck! If something happens to you and it's my fault, I..." – No, he couldn't let that happen, never.

- "Calm down, I trust you and... think it this way: it'd be MY fault after all, this is my idea after all, isn't it?"

- "I ... I don't know! I don't think I can do it!"

- "... ...will you excuse us for a second?" Sonic turned to Espio, Amy and Charmy, who were still watching. They all nodded and left, grabbed Rouge on the way (who was returning to the scene after Knux had left with Silver) and the four of them were soon out of sight.

- "Listen, buddy"- started Sonic, lowering his voice and speaking now close to Tails' left ear- "I know you can do this, ok? Maybe you don't know it, but I surely do. You'd just have to listen to my voice and nothing else. Ok? That's simple, specially for someone as smart as you are." – pointed out the hedgehog, still grabbing Tails' hand.

- "But what if.. if something happens to you I'd never, EVER forgive myself" – replied Tails- "I couldn't afford that!"

- "Take it as an order then, but a perfectly rejectable one. It's an order, and that means that as the leader, I know you can do it. But I won't force you."

- "I... don't know..."

- "Look, we still have 5 or more minutes left, you don't have to answer right away. Use this time to think it. It's not that big deal, we'll be together, like we've always been. Should something happen, just keep flying at the same speed and direction with your arms stretched; I'll be grabbing your hands again in no time. I promise... I'll protect us both."

- "What if I don't decide in time? I'll disappoint everyone, and if I choose to do it I'll put ourselves in risk..."

- "Tails... are you afraid to die?"

- "...I... maybe I am... but, but if I have to then I'd rather die fighting at your side! It's just that I can't stand the idea of loosing you- and because of my own fault. Living without you... I don't know what I'd do!!"

- "Well, if that's the problem... maybe you'd like to know that I'd rather be holding your hand when the moment arrives when I have to leave this world." – Sonic's grip tightened on Tails' hands a bit –"Think of it. If we get this right, that'll mean no more Eggman. If we get him soon enough, it could mean no more Ro-butt-nik _for the rest of our lives_. We could just live freely, everyone would get back home, including us... just like the old times. Our own island, only for us to enjoy, nothing to worry about, except for Knux's frequent ranting and Team Chaotix's ridiculous contests..."

Tails' eyes began to slowly fill with tears. He bent his head to one side, hoping Sonic wouldn't notice. Which of course didn't happen.

- "Listen, I can't force you to do it. I'll be ok with whatever your decision may be, we can always go back and try some other time." In a few years from now, _hopefully_, he thought. But he couldn't do anything. Tails had to choose by himself. "I'll be right here..." he added while starting to stand up. But Tails grabbed his arm firmly and interrupted him.

- "Ok, I'll do it."

- "Huh? Whoa! Talk about fast, seems you've learned something from me! But... are you sure?"

- "I must try... I have to. You said I can do it. And I trust you more than I trust myself right now... you've convinced me... We must end this now! I also want to live with no cares again, I'll never forgive myself if at least I don't try!" said Tails and tried to stand up, tumbling.

One would hope Tails could see Sonic's smile at the moment. He was that proud.

- "Tails, we'll get this right, don't you worry. We've been together till now, and that's not gonna change! Ready!?"

- "Could you speak louder? I can't fully get what you're saying..." replied Tails blushing. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

- "Guess we'll have to do this with me riding you, so that I can give you every direction right into your ear..." thought Sonic out loud.

- "W-what?!" – Shouted Tails, his face turning so red he resembled a certain echidna.

- "Aw, sorry if that sounded harsh! I know you're no bus, but it's the only way it'd work!"

- "I- i- it's ok..." – yet, his heart was still racing. This was no time to be misunderstanding things! Hot, nasty, kinky things, that is. No. No time for it.

- "Think you can handle it?" The fox was still younger than the rest of the bunch (except Charmy), and he was treated like a child but he was no kid anymore, his teen body had grown enough to carry Sonic for fairly long periods of time now.

- "Eh... well, it's not like your weight will change or anything so... I guess I can" – the blush wouldn't go away, Tails could feel it. He just hoped Sonic wouldn't notice, but one had to be as blind as he was at the moment to miss it.

"Then it's settled. Can you walk? I'll be at your side, don't worry."

Together they went to look for the rest and the plan was shared. Nobody argued with the leader's orders, though Amy would've liked to say a couple of things. About the strange, uncommon position they asked nothing, because one could pretty much figure what happened; Tails' ears were still damaged.

- "OK everyone, here we go! Take off!! Tails, fly up and advance..." Everyone started flying at a slow pace so that Tails could get used to this new experience.

- "Sonic, I don't know how much I have to turn to go up, I'm still dizzy!" – said Tails, his voice starting to sound angsty again.

- "Don't worry, you're doing fine! There! Now keep that direction. A bit more up- there you go, that way! See? You can do this!"

- "O-..kaay... Just... can I grab your hand?" Sonic grabbed Tails' right hand while shifting his weight onto his left one, on Tails' left shoulder.

- "Better close your eyes. That might help."

- "... I... it's hard to keep them closed, I have the impulse to open them... but I can try... it's less confusing, you're right."

- "I just hope I don't slip too much! Hahahah! –sweatdrop–"

- "What do you mean?"

- "Aah... nevermind that... anyway, how's your back?"

- "What? Ah, my back... it's fine, fine..." _Geez, I have to focus!!_ Thought Tails. But having his eyes closed and flying in a straight line gave him time to think a bit too much.

- "Watch out, turn right a bit-"

- "Roger!"

- "Woah! Not so much!"

- "Sorry!"

- "Hahahah this can be fun afterall!"

- "Eh??"

- "I'm sure we can beat you, slowpokes!!" – shouted Sonic at the others as Tails, as a matter of fact, took the lead.

- "Hey! We were just being polite here!!" – sounded a pissed off Rouge.

- "That's it, I'll race you both!" – Added Charmy confidently. But they were all smiling. With such a trustworthy team, what could possibly go wrong?

END


End file.
